


Drone Season 2015 Transgirl!Roxy and Palz

by fleabit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Foursome, Ish?? - Freeform, Multi, they're just all sexy together lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleabit/pseuds/fleabit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CHALLENGE FULFILLED >:))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drone Season 2015 Transgirl!Roxy and Palz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agent_florida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/gifts).



> YO HEY!! I want to thank you (agent_florida) for participating in Drone Season. I had a lot of fun drawing this and I hope you like it!! I spent quite a while reading your headcanons/scenarios about the transgirl!Roxy saga and I LOVE IT omg..... I hope this suits your needs!! Also I've read some of your fics and you're a really good writer B^)

 


End file.
